


女王蜂

by Godusevpn



Category: Lupin III
Genre: M/M, Multi, Slave Trade
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-27
Updated: 2020-09-27
Packaged: 2021-03-07 22:28:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 18,768
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26675176
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Godusevpn/pseuds/Godusevpn
Summary: 是墟哥点的军火女王次极度OOC，CP极度混乱，含钱次，次五次，鲁次，鲁五，还有鲁次五3P，鲁次钱3P次元大介是地下有名的军火商，某天钱形告诉他他的一些部下可能私下与地上进行交易。次元到地上调查，过程中出现了一点小差错，这时鲁邦出现并表示乐意与他合作……cuntboy次！是特别荡妇的次！！甚至有点不二子的味道，大家快逃！！！
Relationships: Ishikawa Goemon XIII/Arsène Lupin III, Ishikawa Goemon XIII/Jigen Daisuke, Jigen Daisuke/Arsène Lupin III, Jigen Daisuke/Zenigata Kouichi
Comments: 2
Kudos: 4





	女王蜂

现在几点了呢？无所谓，反正在地下，白天和黑夜也没什么分别。  
也就几十年的事，可供人类立足的土地只剩半个美洲那么大了，其他的土地呢？都被淹没在海水里。到了这个时候，“人人平等”这层糖衣就一并被海水溶掉了。位高权重的、富有的政客与商人们才有资格住在地面上。但是其他人也非一并住在地下这么简单，地下的生活区分三层，最上面那层住着一些稍有钱财和地位的小商人，公务员以及白领们，他们的生活环境还算整洁舒适；中间层是工资微薄的工人和农民们，这些人的生活就没那么好过了，居住的公寓时常断水断电。最底层则是无家可归的流浪汉，他们日日夜夜与填埋垃圾为伍。这相当不公平不人道了，但是不知为何，从未见过有人为此闹事。  
次元处在中间层一间的吸烟室里，换气扇在一旁发出轰隆轰隆的声响，像一个患肺病的人在不断咳嗽。  
烟圈在空中渐渐散开，然后被换气扇吸入，搅碎。  
“选择在酒吧的吸烟室见面，这可真符合你的风格，次元大介。”次元对面坐着一个身穿土黄色军大衣，戴同色软毡帽的男人，这男人满脸凝重，一看就是个严肃且难应付的角色。  
“你怕什么，白天没有人会来这里的，新守则颁布之后，这里晚上十点前是都不会有来找乐子的工人了。”  
钱形也点燃了一根烟，不过他似乎心思更重，滤嘴已经快被他咬扁了。  
次元试探着挪到钱形身旁，问道：“怎么了？升职难道不是件令人开心的事吗？”  
钱形不回答，只是喝酒。  
这里卖的酒都是廉价的杂牌货，却是居住于此的人们难得的享受。失去了白天黑夜概念的居民们被工厂主们压榨着像转轮上的仓鼠，生活对他们来说不过是从一个转轮跳到另一个转轮，每天下班仅有的空隙是他们跳出转盘的唯一机会。他们过度透支了自己的精力，导致他们中的大多数会在六十岁之前死去，不过这时候他们的子代早已取代了他们在流水线上的位置。  
“总之，我不喜欢这个地方。”钱形将烟头摁进烟灰缸熄灭，起身对次元说：“还是去以前的老地方吧。”  
次元也起身跟着钱形走出酒吧，在中间层电力是宝贵的资源，在上下班等交通繁忙的时间路灯才会全部亮起，现在离规定的下班时间还早，街上只有零零星星的灯光，以及一些店家的霓虹招牌，这些招牌上都蒙着一层厚厚的灰，显得这座城市像快死了一样。  
两人来到之前去的那家旅馆，前台坐着的是个装着义眼的中年人，她用灰蒙蒙的眼珠看了看次元和钱形，转身拿来了房间钥匙。  
次元先去冲了个澡，装在门后的镜子恰好映出次元的裸体。他的双腿间并不是男人的阴茎，而是女性的生殖器官。这个秘密目前只有钱形和五右卫门知道，不是因为次元本人思想保守，而是和次元上过床的人大都会在失去利用价值后死于次元的枪下。次元大介本人就像蜂后一样管理着他的军火帝国，失去价值的人就是交配季过后的雄蜂，会被赶出蜂巢，在外面凄惨的死去。  
钱形深知次元大介的可怕之处，他查遍了警局的资料库，也没找出任何有价值的线索。要知道，在集权政府统治下，每个人出生之后信息就会被登记入库，即使是生活最底层的流浪汉，也能被详细计入数据库。而次元大介的身份则一直是谜，你查不到他的年龄，查不到他的出生证明，他的词条里只有一个名字，剩下的全是空白。  
浴室的门开了，次元连条浴巾都懒得裹，径直裸着出来。  
“你怎么还是一脸严肃。”次元往床上一坐，双腿大开着：“不爱做就算了，来谈正事吧。”  
这间旅馆的装修与外面酒吧的风格类似，店主应该在装潢上费了心思来吸引青年情侣，把灯管装在天花板与墙壁的嵌合处，灯管发出时明时暗的紫光，墙上贴满带有性暗示意味的海报。  
“你那些上司肯定想不到我们会来这种地方。”次元说着，从抽屉里拿出一根按摩棒，读完说明后撕开包装。  
次元将按摩棒抵上自己的阴蒂，享受震动带来的快感。  
快感从阴蒂处的神经传至全身，次元的胸膛微微起伏，呼吸略微急促。通过阴蒂高潮后，次元将手指伸入小穴中抽插，故意将手指完全抽出后在整根没入，发出淫靡的水声。  
“喂，你在这儿自娱自乐的挺开心嘛，还有心思考虑正事吗？”钱形语气里满是不耐烦，再这样看下去，他可能真会忍不住跟次元大介打一炮，到时候把正事忘脑后了就不好了。  
次元俯身去解钱形的裤腰带，回嘴道：“到时候你别爽到把你想说的话忘了就行了。”  
失去了布料的束缚，钱形半勃的阴茎弹出来，挺立在空气中，次元小声赞叹了一下，手指沾着润滑液插入小穴搅弄几下，扶着钱形的阴茎慢慢坐了下去。  
钱形完全没有自己动的意思，粗大的阴茎卡在次元的阴道里，就是不来回动一下。次元自己扭腰去让阴茎顶到自己阴蒂脚所在的位置，嘴里还不停地骂钱形那方面不行。激将法很成功，钱形突然扶住次元的腰，阴茎猛地拔出又整根没入。  
“喂，老叔，你很猛啊。”次元仰起上半身，胳膊撑在后面享受阴茎把自己的小穴撑得鼓鼓的的感觉。  
次元在这种时候不会吝啬自己的喘息与呻吟，这让钱形有一种被耍了的感觉，往里面顶的更深了点，也许是快顶到子宫口了，次元的呻吟也变了点调。  
钱形射精的时候，次元感到有一股微凉的液体注进自己体内。  
“真行啊，套子都被顶破了。”次元将坏掉的套子扔到垃圾桶里，手指伸进小穴里扩张，让精液流出。  
“所以，你要来跟我谈什么？”次元好像并不怎么急着去清理自己的身体。  
“我说你啊，好歹也注意一下，最近有人举报你往地面送货。”  
次元注视着钱形，示意他继续说下去。  
“是几天前晚上，你们往地面送货，目击者没看清送的是什么，只说是搬了几个大木箱子......”  
“这就奇怪了，我不记得地面上有人跟我订过货，他们不是恨我恨到牙痒痒吗？怎么可能跟我订货？”  
气氛瞬间有点紧张，次元看了看时间，起身去洗澡：“今天就先到这里吧，等到街上人变多了再离开，说不定会让人发现是警察和罪犯在勾结。你这个最上层的人在这里还是比较显眼的。”  
次元回到据点，坐在沙发上点了跟烟细细回味钱形说过的话。  
敲门声响起，是石川五右卫门回来了。  
五右卫门脸上还带着浓妆，穿着有性暗示意味的低胸和服，脚踩高跟鞋。也不知道是谁想出这么恶趣味的搭配，并使其迅速在中层区的花街柳巷中流行起来。  
五右卫门利索地甩掉两只高跟鞋，光着脚走进来，一言不发，直接躺在沙发上，头枕在次元的大腿上。  
“喂，你把口红蹭到我衣服上了。”  
“我为了给你去从那个老头身上套话，差点就被操了，你就不能同情一下我这个心灵受到伤害的人吗？”五右卫门翻了个身，把更多的口红蹭到次元裤子上。  
“真的吗？我不信。我还真没见谁能操到你。”作为回敬，次元也故意让烟灰落在五右卫门的情趣和服上。  
次元是在四年前遇见石川五右卫门的，五右卫门与次元一样，除了名字之外一无所有。与次元当初一副败家之犬的德行不同，五右卫门是个与时代脱节的恶鬼，他不依靠任何现代科技，通过啖肉饮血过活，他的存在让附近区域的居民在科技发达的时代一度再次信服鬼神之说。次元也是从那些人口中听了中层区有食尸鬼的传闻，抱着无所谓生死的好奇心态跑去看了一下，然后俩人莫名其妙的就上了同一条贼船。  
次元将五右卫门的领口往下移了移，让五右卫门白皙的胸膛完全露出来，手指按住五右卫门的乳头轻揉，随后又改作两根手指捏住乳头加重力道揉捏。  
“嘶......你这做老板的就这么压榨自己的下属吗？我可是刚出差回来啊。”五右卫门有些不满。  
“出差？你不过就去两公里外的红灯区待了一天，这叫出差？”  
“我的态度可是像对待出差一样认真。”五右卫门坐起来，吻了上去。  
柔软的舌头贴住水嫩的唇，两人的唇舌交缠着，仿佛是在品尝一颗蜜糖一样恋恋不舍。五右卫门身上还有化妆品的香味，与次元身上的男士香水味交缠起来，让氛围无比浪漫与甜腻......  
这是不可能的。  
“操啊，五右卫门你抹的什么口红，还没擦干净，好苦！”次元推开五右卫门去拿桌子上的水杯。  
“你满嘴烟味儿还好意思说我？”五右卫门也伸手去抢那杯水。  
然后毫无悬念的，那杯水洒到了地上。总不能忍着情欲再去一人倒一杯吧，于是两人一合计，反正不是真的渴，先打完这炮再去喝水也不迟。  
次元大介不是什么省油的灯，他同意五右卫门的阴茎进入他的阴道的同时，在五右卫门的后穴里塞了一颗跳蛋，那个跳蛋与给青少年玩的那些小玩意可不一样，外层是硬质塑料而不是减震的硅胶，震动强度也大多了。  
五右卫门是个偏执而暴戾的疯子，对外界的一切显露獠牙；次元大介是个心狠手辣的毒妇，冷漠无情，蔑视一切。某种意义上，他俩相识可能真不是意外。  
两人的性爱更像是一场厮打，五右卫门按住次元的肩膀，将次元钳制住，插入次元的阴道，较劲般使劲顶弄。与此同时次元也按下了紧握在手里的遥控器，并将震动调到了最高档。五右卫门呜咽一声，不知是难受的还是舒服的弓起身子。次元趁机将五右卫门压在身下，换成骑乘式。  
“喂......我要是被你弄得早泄了，你可就亏了啊。”五右卫门即使在这种情况下，也能露出带着杀意的眼神，说出些狠话。  
“我就喜欢你这点，可能有人也跟我一样，有地面的人问过我能不能把你卖给他们。”次元骑在五右卫门已经完全勃起的阴茎上，带着满足的语气继续说：“我拒绝了，然后我唯一与地面那些人建立生意关系的机会也没有了。”  
“我才不会谢你......嗯.....反正跟着你也是被压榨劳动力。”五右卫门高潮了，这个恶鬼眼里闪过一瞬的茫然，随即立马又充满了往常的凶狠。  
“是嘛，确实不错，要是以后我的生意被钱形老叔他们一锅端了，我还指望你站街养活我。”次元的身体微微颤抖，他也高潮了。  
打完一炮后，两人终于喝上了温白开水。  
中层区条件有限，暂时没有枸杞之类的保健品，两个老男人之间隔着一张掉漆的木桌，面前都摆了一杯用古典杯盛着的温白开。  
“私自倒卖货物吗......我还真不太清楚。”五右卫门嘬一口水，低头做沉思状。  
“耳听为虚，眼见为实。我们应该查一查。”  
“可是我前天查过账，一切正常。”五右卫门又给自己倒了杯水。  
“可钱形老哥总不能唬我吧。”  
“不管，我要休假。”  
“陪我去查一下，我给你双倍带薪假期。”  
“成交。”  
两个人在仓库周围的废料堆里蹲守了好几晚了，周围黑咕隆咚的，还有一股奇怪的味道。五右卫门感觉自己再一次被次元欺骗了劳动力，起身要走。这时一阵汽车的轰鸣声从远处传来，五右卫门又赶紧伏下身子。  
次元听到了货车车厢门打开的声音，随即又听见了说话声，不多，大概只有三个人。  
那些人装好货之后上车打算离开，司机正要发动车，却被人拿枪口顶了脖子。  
“老板？”那人一脸不可置信。  
“别慌，只要你乖乖告诉我是谁让你干这些的，我就饶你一命。”  
这个货车司机已经吓坏了，话也说不太利索了：“我真的什么也不知道，老板，有人花大价钱让我按时从这里取货送到中枢电梯入口，其他的我什么也不知道。”  
“意思是你连箱子里装的是什么都不知道咯？”  
“是......是的，老板。”  
次元拿走那人手里的枪，示意五右卫门打开后车箱。  
集装箱里没有次元想象的装满导弹或什么生化武器的场景，只有六个印着易碎品标志的木箱零零散散的摆在里面。  
“搞什么？难道花大价钱让你们运玻璃吗？”次元难以置信地撬开箱子盖，看清里面装的东西后不做声了。  
箱子里是个五六岁左右的小孩，嘴巴被胶带封着，满眼的恐惧。  
连带把几个箱子都打开了，里面全是十岁以下的孩子，有男有女。  
“有人能解释一下这是怎么回事吗？”次元表情阴沉得像是要举枪杀人。  
“我们真的不知道怎么回事，我们只负责送货。”看起来他们好像真的不知情。  
“你们现在回去，再有下次，你们的脑袋就和身体分家了。”次元恶狠狠的语气听起来不像是开玩笑。  
次元让五右卫门也上车，开车前往中枢电梯。  
“喂喂，不是吧，你现在就赶着去对方的老巢吗？你这是打算自杀吗？”  
五右卫门一顿劝，也没让次元改变心意，只好折中一下：“我们先把那些孩子安顿一下吧，他们还在车上呢。”  
这句还是有效的，次元改变了行车方向，带着孩子们去了峰不二子的店。  
“如果你不愿去，你可以跟这些小屁孩一块留下来。”次元对五右卫门说。  
五右卫门犹豫再三，叹了口气，跟次元上了车。  
中枢电梯是不同区层之间人员往来的唯一通道，进入需要经过严格的审核程序，也不知道那些人贩卖人口怎么有胆子来这么明显的地方。次元按照那些人说的把车停在了固定的位置，静静等待。  
次元在阴沟一般的环境里待惯了，不常来中枢电梯附近这么繁华的地方，他看似拥有了在这个社会上的财力与地位，实则与其格格不入。这里不加吝啬的用电使电梯整体看起来像个白花花明晃晃的光柱，次元不适的眯了眯眼，这里的强光让他一点也没有抽烟消遣的欲望。  
终于等到交接“货物”的那些人了，那些人打扮不像中间层的居民那样穷酸，他们似乎是从上层或地面来的。  
为首的不耐烦地敲几下车窗，一脸高傲。  
次元不紧不慢地摇下车窗，慢悠悠地问道：“我说啊，我们帮你们干了这么久的活儿了，咱们双方是不是也该坦诚一点？”  
“你想说什么？”  
“我只是想知道我们每次都送了些什么，快递员还是有知情权的吧。”次元皮笑肉不笑。  
有人已经露出腰间的枪了，语气也比之前更不礼貌了：“两只臭水沟里的老鼠，不爱挣这笔钱赶紧滚蛋。”  
次元知道说好话是套不出来什么了，朝五右卫门使了个眼色，五右卫门从车里跳出来解决了几个，剩下那人想逃却被次元按住了。  
“你们是给谁工作？”次元开门见山了。  
“你们是警察吗？听我说，这是误会......”  
“不是，我是黑社会头子。你解释吧，解释的让我满意了你才不会吃枪子儿。”  
“我不能说......”  
“你这么害怕吗？那好，我换一种说法，我想跟你们老板心平气和地谈个生意，你只管带我们去即可。”  
电梯缓缓到了上层，再从上层的站点转乘往地面的电梯。这个点去往上层的人本就寥寥无几，去往地面的电梯更是空旷，偌大的空间里只有零星四五个人。  
次元已经记不清自己上次看见天空是什么时候了，或许自己从未真正见过天空，仅仅做过关于天空的梦？  
地上和地下简直是两个世界，次元记得有人跟他说过，雨天是浪漫的天气。可对地下的人来说，他们对雨天的唯一感受就是因差劲的排水系统导致的到腰的积水。  
流动的风，向阳而生的植物，白天与黑夜的更替，晴阴雨天的变化，是到地面才能看见的奢侈品。  
“喂，次元，我们该出发了。”五右卫门见次元在发呆，提醒了他一下。  
今晚是个清爽的夜晚，没有云层的遮挡，星月闪耀，可惜地面炫目的灯光把它们的光辉挡得一干二净。  
五右卫门坐在车后座，不停转头往窗外看，然后迫于次元的眼神暗示再把头转回来。这不能怪五右卫门没出息，他确实从未见过地面的景象。  
一个蜷居在地洞里的生物，见到广阔的原野时是什么心情呢？是如新生儿初见世界般的惊喜，还是如飘荡在大海的蜉蝣般迷茫？  
汽车行至一片别墅区，在其中一栋前停下来。  
那人进去通报，次元和五右卫门在外面等候。过一会儿那人出来了，带两人进入房子。  
一个头秃顶中年男人坐在沙发上，正在翻阅一本休闲杂志。他身上穿着睡袍，看来是没把这两个不速之客放在心上。  
“真稀奇，这不是中层区的女王蜂和他的小白脸吗？什么风把你们吹来了？”  
“明明是您和我们做生意都不告诉我这个当老板一声，这样让我很为难啊。”  
那人放下手里的杂志，终于抬头直视次元了：“那你想怎样？说来听听。”  
“请把我手下以前帮你送的货物尽数归还，我也会归还您钱财，这样就相当于咱们两不相欠。”次元把条件列出来，但没把事情挑破。  
“胡搅蛮缠，把他们赶出去。”那人下了逐客令，然而次元拔枪的速度更快，保镖们刚踏进这个房间，脑袋就被马格南子弹射穿了。  
一番混战过后，房间里只剩那个秃顶老头了，次元用马格南对着他，逼问他那些孩子们的下落。  
“操！别杀我，我说......”  
那人还没说完，就被窗外射来的子弹打穿了太阳穴，一命呜呼了。  
“可恶，阳台上还有人。”  
次元追了出去，只见一个灵巧的身影迅速翻过花园的篱笆，次元连开几枪，都被躲开了。次元只能眼睁睁地看着那个灵巧的身影翻过围墙，消失在夜色中。  
次元折回屋里，五右卫门递给他一颗子弹。  
是沃尔特p38的子弹。  
没有多少时间留给次元和五右卫门，邻居听到枪声报了警。地面的警察办案效率不知比地下高出多少，不到五分钟，警笛声就仿佛近在咫尺了。五右卫门透过窗户能看见两条街外闪烁的警车车灯。  
“喂，次元，你快点，再不跑我们就要被警察当场抓获了。”  
“我知道，我知道，这奴隶贩子家的保险柜也太复杂了，我还需要一些时间才能打开它。”次元暗示自己冷静下来，这种情况下越急躁，打开保险柜所耗费的时间也就越长。  
保险柜的锁“喀哒”一声解开的同时，楼下的大门也被警察强行突破了。  
来不及挑挑拣拣了，次元把保险柜里全部资料抽出来塞进五右卫门宽大的和服里，两人从后窗跳下去，借着屋后小树林的掩护逃出了这片别墅区。  
地面区任何一个角落都布满监控，路边电子屏上模特的眼睛、花丛底部、灯柱中央，都可能藏着向警方告密的小间谍。  
整晚上两人都被警方追着跑，他们试图躲到桥洞下，下水道里，树丛中。眼看天边渐渐泛白，形式对两人越来越不利。  
正当两人从上一个藏身处出来，在大街上不知所措时，一辆亮黄色的跑车停到了两人身边。  
“美女们，需要我载你们一程吗？”  
车里的身影让次元觉得有些熟悉，但又一时想不起来是谁。  
“你谁啊，我们可是在被警察追着跑哦，善心大发的话小心一并被抓进局子哦。”次元语气不善。  
“我知道，我知道，”车里的人笑得轻松又灿烂：“我也通过监控观察你们一晚上了，你们可真能跑啊，我现在才追上你们。”  
“你是来帮我们的，还是来杀我们的？”  
“好冷淡啊，你看我像是跟那些萝莉控一伙的吗？”那人一脸委屈。  
“被警察抓住就彻底玩完了，五右卫门，我们上车。”次元下了决定。  
“明智的决定。”那人说道，转头发动了汽车。  
这辆车特地做成了于二十世纪初发售的梅赛德斯奔驰SSK的样式，又兼具着现代科技能实现的一切汽车的功能。这有点像有钱的父母们会偏好给孩子们买那些做工精致的小木马和昂贵易碎的娃娃屋，都是些符合古典审美的华丽的物品。地下的民众负担不起，也绝无接触这种昂贵的美学的机会，他们所看到的所听到的都是由地上那些沐浴着阳光，坐在宽敞会议室的老爷们层层审批后允许发布的。  
可以这么说，地上的人从住在地下的人身上剥夺了许多东西，反而告诉地下的人：这一切本该如此，如果你想打破这座高塔，反而会连累所有人和你一起毁灭。  
次元已经看透地上的人的嘴脸了，像蝗虫一样霸道无理，硕鼠一般肥大无能，把他人的牺牲看作理所应当，贪得无厌地索取更多。  
次元大介成为一个除了名字外一无所有的幽灵就是拜他们所赐。  
“你怎么一脸沉重啊，笑一笑，我们已经摆脱警察了。”  
次元刚才在想事情，完全没把那人的自我介绍听进耳朵。开车救了他们的人叫鲁邦三世，是住在地上教堂区的一个世袭贵族。  
“被看着很不靠谱的家伙救了，我当然要谨慎一些。”次元给枪上满了子弹。  
“喂，如果你想开枪的话，绝对会后悔的，我身上也有枪哦。”  
“你说的是放在副驾驶上那把吗？那么老式的枪......”  
沃尔特p38。  
“操，你该不会是昨晚那个......”  
鲁邦点点头，算是认可了次元说的话，然而次元好像误会了什么，直接把枪顶在鲁邦的车座后方，逼着鲁邦在路边停车。  
车子在路边缓缓停下，次元质问鲁邦：“你为什么要杀那个人？”  
“你来之前我就埋伏在那里，等着找准时机做掉他。可惜你在那儿一闹腾，把周围都惊动了，我也只好仓促下手了。”鲁邦解释道：“你就算问了他，也问不出来什么有价值的信息，而我，不仅可以告诉你他们的老板是谁，还能帮你除掉他们。”  
“当真？天底下可没有免费的午餐。”  
“我们的目的是一致的，来我家吧，我会告诉你详细的计划。”见次元把枪放下了，鲁邦又发动了汽车。  
“你是住在城堡里的王子吗？”下车后，次元问了这么一句。  
鲁邦三世的居所到没有城堡那么夸张，也算是占地面积很大的别墅了，还配备了小花园和喷泉。屋里装修是按照法国最奢靡的路易十五时代的风格来的，墙上挂着布歇、华多等人的画作。  
鲁邦和次元在沙发上坐下，五右卫门坐在一旁的椅子上。  
“我的诚意都这么明显了，你能不能也对我坦诚一点呢？到底是什么事让你特意来到地上？”鲁邦端起茶杯喝了口红茶。  
“我发现我的手下参与了拐卖人口，作为老板我当然要给他们擦屁股。”  
“仅仅是这样吗？真是的，我本来以为你会更有趣一些。”  
“我还以为你考虑到销往地下的少得可怜的书籍和地下差劲的教育，会原谅我的粗鲁与无趣。”次元反讽道。  
“哦不，请原谅我的无理，我认为我们达成合作协议后，你会变得有趣的。”  
“你这话什么意思？”  
“就是，我帮助你消灭你想消灭的人，我也需要你给我报酬，用你的身体来付。毕竟，你可能不知道，跟我过节比较深的，只有昨晚我杀掉的那个人，他背后的老板跟我的家族还有过一些商业合作。”鲁邦直接开出了条件。  
次元听了，倒也不生气：“我确实会跟合作伙伴上床，不过主要是为了愉悦我自己。你是第一个想让我卖淫的人。”  
“你是不同意吗？”  
“不，我当然同意了。”次元依旧笑着，眼里却藏着一丝悲伤：“除此之外，我还能有什么筹码呢？”

次元裸着身子躺在床上等待。鲁邦进房间后并不急着“提枪上阵”，他饶有兴趣地观察次元的下体，食指伸进那条小缝，分开两片娇嫩的阴唇，去戳探窄窄的穴口。  
“我很好奇，你会怀孕吗？”鲁邦一边将食指插入次元的小穴一边问道。  
“并不会，我甚至没有经期。”次元如实回答。  
“这样啊。”  
或许是觉得小穴内过于干涩了，鲁邦用了点润滑剂。有了润滑剂的催化，小穴也自然地吸住了手指。  
“次元，你下面的小嘴看起来很喜欢我的手指。”  
为了活跃气氛，鲁邦提议在做爱时谈一些正经事。  
“你就不怕你萎掉吗？”次元对此持怀疑态度。  
“我问什么，你只要乖乖回答就好了。”鲁邦吻上次元的嘴唇：“记住，你不是在约炮，你是在卖淫，你没有拒绝的资格。”  
鲁邦拍拍次元的屁股，示意次元将腿分的更开，拇指压住小巧的阴蒂，插在阴道里的食指勾起以刺激阴蒂脚。  
“次元大介，你的名字是真名吗？”  
“是，是的......”  
“记得回答的时候要加上‘主人’两字。”鲁邦掐了一把次元的阴蒂，次元整个人缩起身子，爽到脚趾发抖。  
潮吹分泌的液体弄湿了鲁邦的手指，代替了一开始的润滑液并起到了更好的效果。  
“下一个问题，你在做军火生意之前是干什么的？”  
次元不做声了。  
鲁邦将一个跳蛋塞进次元的小穴，一边用手指将跳蛋捅进阴道深处一边不怀好意地问：“那我来猜猜吧，妓女？”  
次元摇摇头。  
鲁邦又往里面塞了一个跳蛋：“那，杀手？”  
次元又摇了摇头。  
鲁邦接连猜了几个，其中不乏些偏门古怪的职业，可惜一个也没猜对。次元的小穴里被塞了好几个跳蛋了，把肚子撑得鼓鼓的，体内的跳蛋互相挤压，把次元弄得又涨又爽。  
“你真的不说吗？再加的话我不能保证不会出什么意外。”  
“军......军人。”次元的声音极其细小，跟呜咽声没什么两样。  
“什么？请大声一点。”鲁邦假装没听清，凑近示意次元再说一遍。  
“呜......军人，我说过了，快把这些东西弄出去吧。”次元求饶道。  
“我只是说不再加，并没答应你把这些拿出来。”鲁邦说着，将自己的阴茎埋入次元的小穴。  
跳蛋被阴茎顶的更深，几乎逼近子宫口，次元大声尖叫起来，不断地求饶。鲁邦仿佛没听见似的继续顶弄，射过之后狠拍了拍次元的穴口，握着次元的手向下，让次元自己把跳蛋拽出来。  
那些跳蛋挤在阴道里，线早就缠在了一起，拉动一根就会同时牵动好几颗。次元双膝发抖，几乎坐不直，那些跳蛋就像对母体依依不舍的卵一样顽固，卡在穴口不肯出来。  
等到最后一个跳蛋被拽出来，鲁邦在一旁吹了个口哨，还鼓起了掌。  
鲁邦带次元去浴室清理。次元在浴缸里泡的迷迷糊糊的时候，鲁邦拿着一份文件进来了。  
鲁邦蹲在浴缸边上，给次元讲解。  
那晚被杀的人不过是一个马仔，贩卖儿童的交易链由一个叫皮特胡勒曼的高档玩具商人，他会在网上以出售摇摇马、洋娃娃等玩具的名义买卖儿童，他和买家之间有特殊的交易暗号。至于买家们，更是一堆烫手的山芋了，里面有政府要员，商业大亨，法官律师，甚至还有不少以慈善和帮扶儿童在地下赚足了名声的慈善家，如果当时次元被警察抓住了，那无疑是死路一条。  
“所以，你还想追查下去吗？你也知道我要的报酬不仅仅是陪睡这么简单吧。”  
“你是良心发现，想劝我回去吗？”次元睡眼半睁。  
“一点理性的建议罢了，你有点意思，因为这个白白死掉有些可惜。”鲁邦托起次元的下巴，两人在浴室温暖的水雾中接吻。  
“你想留下来过夜吗？”洗完澡后，鲁邦故意把次元的衣服压在身下，像只故意窝在饲主的键盘上的猫一样耍无赖。  
“不了，我再不回去，五右卫门该担心了。”  
“那个东洋美人跟你是什么关系？”鲁邦翻了个身，手里依然抓着次元的衣服不放。  
“我也算东洋人吧。”次元小声嘟囔，但还是认真回答了鲁邦的问题：“我四年前在最下层的收容站看见他，他靠吃死尸存活，我就把他带回据点了。”  
“你可真是圣母玛利亚，我猜只要我许个愿，你的乳头就会分泌乳汁把我喂饱吧。”  
“你是口欲期没过完吗？”次元顶嘴道：“你问五右卫门的事做什么，你喜欢东方人吗？”  
“嘛，以我们现在的关系我不能告诉你，不过我好心提醒你，他以后可能会成为你的累赘。”  
“莫名其妙。”鲁邦的话让次元摸不着头脑。  
次元的要求是先将那些未被出售的孩子救出来，再慢慢找那些买家一个个算账。鲁邦坐在车上回看次元发来的简讯，叹了口气：“这家伙真是个野心家啊，要是他的愿望都实现了，天下估计要大乱了。”  
鲁邦早已放出了次元大介和石川五右卫门在车祸中身亡的假消息，现在并无警察去搜捕他们。次元和五右卫门稍作打扮，用假身份顺利通过了关卡。  
城区外是大片大片的农田和林场，以及少部分牧场和鱼塘。他们的目的地是一个叫乔治农场的地方。  
敏锐的嗅觉让次元踏进农场的第一步就觉出不对劲，门口镶着一块铁板，底下还连了电线，围墙本来就很高，还用了一圈铁栅栏增高，还布了铁丝网，那上面估计也一样通着电。  
守门的保安拦住次元，在次元身上摸来摸去，不知是有意还是无意，次元感觉自己的屁股被摸了好几下，那人的手好像还往自己的裆部游走。次元轻咳两声，那人意识到了自己的无礼，赶忙放手让次元进去。  
农场里有几整排水泥房，样式有点像厂里员工宿舍多用的那种，有几个小孩在房前的空地上玩，看见有人来了，转头就跑回屋里了。  
胡勒曼没露面，马仔给次元拉来一个小女孩，次元皱着眉摇了摇头，又换了个男孩，次元继续装作不满意的样子，连续换了好几个，次元一直说不满意。次元见那个马仔面露难色了，知道时机成熟了，便提出要见他们的老板。  
“你们就这么糊弄客人？看来我得跟你们的老板好好谈谈。”  
这几人一开始不情愿，说胡勒曼本人在别处，次元回答不介意在这里等或过去找。又以工作繁忙推辞，次元说那也没关系，可以等。  
虽然还没见着人，但次元身上的录像机已经把一切都记录下来了。那个录像机嵌在项链的宝石里面，那是鲁邦给他的，两指宽的一段酒红色绸子，裁到恰好将脖颈围起来的宽度，中间挂了一块镶着宝石的铜表盘。次元觉得这项链像挂了狗牌的项圈，又怕是自己想多了，也没问什么就拿着了。  
次元回去后，匿名把视频文件发给警方，几天过去也没见着什么水花。他又去打电话，经过一段漫长的忙音和电子女声后，才有人接起电话。  
“喂？”电话那头那个警官仿佛刚睡醒，声音慵懒。  
次元刚报出乔治农场的名字，那个警官就打起马虎来：  
“哎呀，都是误会，是误会，那里是办了孤儿院，既不是雇童工也不是贩童。”  
“可我有证据......”  
“哎呀，一定是你看错了......”那人又扯了一堆牛头不对马嘴的话，然后挂了电话。  
次元忿忿摔了电话，骂道：“好家伙，除了那个钱形幸一，个个都是酒囊饭袋。”  
次元的手机响了，是鲁邦打来的电话。  
寒暄了一阵，就提及正事了，鲁邦问次元事情办得怎么样了。  
哪壶不开提哪壶。次元心里想道。  
“比我想的要难办啊，我一开始以为只要曝光出来就行。”  
“是嘛？要是真这么简单，他们早就倒了，每隔几年都会有人质疑，有人披露，可最后事情都会平息下来。”  
“你什么意思？”  
“今晚和我共度良宵，我就告诉你更多。”  
鲁邦说完就挂了电话。五分钟后次元的手机显示收到一条短信，让他晚上去布洛卡酒吧。  
布洛卡酒吧位于城东新区，相当受年轻人的欢迎，不知道鲁邦这次是想玩点什么新花样。  
次元到达时，鲁邦已经在门口等候了。次元见鲁邦身边没有其他人，揪起鲁邦的衣领给了他一耳刮子。  
“你是不是故意耍我？你还有多少瞒着我？”  
“喂喂，冷静，美女，”鲁邦一点也不慌：“我也想帮你，可惜你给我的报酬不足以让我将一切和盘托出啊。”  
“操你的，你还想要啥？”  
“举个例子，你那天在床上有点太无趣了，你一点也不像个敬业的妓女，你的腰该扭起来，呻吟声应该更软，你那简直就是哀嚎......”  
“够了，再不闭嘴我让你在大街上脑袋开花！”次元明显被激怒了。  
鲁邦的右手搭上次元的肩膀，凑近次元，在次元耳边小声说道：“我们进去慢慢聊。”  
进去后是一个大舞厅，桌椅均匀的分布在周围，吧台在离门口不远处。除了舞厅顶上的彩色灯球和桌子上的小灯几乎没有别的光源。一进门就有服务员领着他们到角落的一张桌子，并端来酒水，看来鲁邦早就订好了位置。  
这里有很多年轻人，他们跳舞、狂饮、嬉闹，在昏暗的角落里服下助兴的药物。  
“啧，他们的父母肯定想不到孩子在酒吧吸毒吧。”次元注意到了角落里正在吞云吐雾的年轻人。  
“年纪小不懂事罢了，他们长大后会学会节制的。”  
“你这种想法会被他们的父母痛批的。”  
“他们的父母也多多少少从那些东西中获取过暴利，怎么能保证孩子完全远离这些呢？你就把这当作一种现世报吧。”鲁邦看着次元：“比起关心那些小鬼，我更希望聊一下咱俩之间的事。”  
次元有点喝醉了，头仰靠在沙发背上：“鲁邦，你真的一点也不真诚。”说罢伸了个懒腰，翻身枕到鲁邦的大腿上：“你看这里人很多，安保也很严密，你总不会在这儿和我玩公开play吧？你是想试探我会不会害你吧。”  
“哎呀，不愧是次元，完全看透我的小心思了。”鲁邦称赞道：“不过也别把我想的那么坏嘛，我也是觉得时间还早，想和你喝点酒增进一点感情嘛。”  
“是吗？希望你喝醉了睡过去，这样就不用折腾我了。”然而次元自己醉的更厉害一点。  
鲁邦扶起次元，喂次元一点柠檬水醒醒酒，带着他出了酒吧。  
上车后，鲁邦递给次元一个黑色的盒子。  
“这是什么？”  
“今晚你要在床上穿的衣服。”  
盒子里是一件女式连体内衣，有点像商场里卖的塑身衣，但是多了很多蕾丝装饰，胸部是镂空的，裆部开了一个大洞，穿上去后估计胸部和阴部都会大剌剌地露在外面。  
真是恶趣味。  
衣服偏小，次元穿着觉得紧绷绷的。虽然胸部是裸露的，但这并不妨碍两侧的布料把两团乳肉挤得紧紧贴在一起。衣服上的蕾丝多到了繁复的程度，股间被蕾丝蹭着有些不舒服。  
鲁邦让次元乖乖躺在床上，把次元的双手绑缚在床头。  
“你介意我点一支烟吗？”鲁邦问道。  
次元下意识点点头，等他意识到事情不对时，已经晚了，鲁邦点燃香烟，并将这支烟塞进次元的乳沟间。香烟燃烧产生缕缕烟雾，还伴着有余热的烟灰落下，落在胸膛上。  
“你最好在它燃尽之前保持一动不动，美人。”鲁邦用小毛刷轻轻拂走一些烟灰：“你的胸部可是你全身唯一没有伤疤的地方，我可不希望那里留下烫伤。”  
鲁邦不去直接触碰次元的身体，而是拿毛刷扫下烟灰后去轻轻刷过次元的乳头，然后在乳尖周围打转，就是不再去触碰乳头。刷子的毛软软的，扫过的地方都有瘙痒的感觉，乳头没怎么被触碰，竟挺立起来。次元轻轻动了一下，双乳间的香烟竟差点倒了，虽然次元及时停下动作僵住身子，还是有一大块滚烫的烟灰落了下来。  
“哎呀，可惜。”鲁邦惋惜道，拿下那支快燃至尽头的香烟，两指夹着沉思了一会儿。  
次元的惨叫声充满房间，因为鲁邦把香烟摁在了次元的锁骨上。  
“抱歉，我改变主意了。”鲁邦笑道：“这样静坐着欣赏太无聊了，我想玩些别的。”  
会被弄死在床上的，次元想道。从第一次交易时，次元就应该知道鲁邦的手段，窥探到鲁邦内心可怕的欲望，如果不是摆在次元面前的选择太少，次元也不会选择进行第二次交易。可现在事情的发展远远超出了次元的想象，次元用力挣扎，想把绑住手腕的绳子挣开，这当然是徒劳无功，且激怒了鲁邦。  
鲁邦不由分说地分开次元的双腿，然后在公文包里翻找了一阵。次元感到那里凉凉的，接着是一紧，像是小夹子一类的东西夹住了他的阴蒂和两篇阴唇。  
敏感的部位被电流刺激，次元大声哭叫，腿部发力妄图把鲁邦蹬下床去。鲁邦抓住次元的脚踝，把次元的腿分的更开。  
“停......停下，我不要你帮我了，饶了我吧......”次元小声求饶，声音仿佛呜咽一般。  
“再说这种话我就把你的乳头上也夹上。”  
次元不做声了，咬紧嘴唇试图挨过电流带来的痛感。  
鲁邦或许是想换姿势了，解开了绑住次元手腕的绳子。次元感到手腕处的束缚解开了，立即翻身坐起，一把推开鲁邦。  
鲁邦按下按钮，电流猛增了一倍，次元吃痛一声，蜷起身子又倒在床上。  
“次元这是怎么了，不舒服吗？”鲁邦假意关心，双臂穿过次元的腋下，扶着次元坐起来。鲁邦用力去掐次元的乳头，抠弄次元的乳孔。  
次元叫也叫不出来了，大口喘息，神情痛苦。鲁邦看着次元快到极限了，摘了电击器，扶着次元重新平躺到床上，稍稍分开次元的腿，脸凑到次元的两腿间，舔弄刚刚被高强度电击弄得可怜兮兮的阴蒂。  
因为刚才的电击，次元的阴蒂变得极度敏感，稍稍舔弄就能让他潮吹。  
次元记不清自己高潮了多少次，他那里变得实在太敏感了，轻微的逗弄就能让他的小穴不住地流水，他最后可能是小穴里含着鲁邦的阴茎睡过去了。  
第二天清晨，鲁邦醒来后，见次元睡得很沉，不忍心去吵醒次元。  
等鲁邦再次回到房间，房间里一片狼藉，次元已经不见了。  
鲁邦把床简单收拾了收拾，坐到桌子前，发现抽屉里被翻得一片糟，却没丢什么文件。  
“把手举起来。”次元不知道什么时候来到鲁邦身后。  
“哎呀，你还没离开吗？”  
“我要是这么走了，可就前功尽弃了。”  
如果鲁邦现在不是背对着次元，他应该能看到次元的衣服扣子扣得一塌糊涂，最上面的扣子没扣上，领口大开着，最下面的扣子因为上面的扣子对应错了而空着。次元虽然手里有枪，可拿枪的手不住地抖，明显还没从昨晚的噩梦中回过神来。  
“好吧，好吧，甜心，这次你想从我这儿知道什么？”  
“告诉我胡勒曼的行踪，然后给我准备一辆离开这里的车。”  
次元驾车离去后，管家询问鲁邦是否要报警，鲁邦摇摇头，好像刚刚被人拿枪顶着脑袋威胁的不是他。  
“他的身体会再次为我打开的。”鲁邦小声自言自语。  
“抱歉，先生，您说什么？”  
“没什么，今早的事就当没发生过。别声张，我自己私下会处理。”鲁邦说完，掏出手机打了个电话。

“五右卫门，五右卫门！”  
五右卫门听见次元唤他，揉揉眼睛，从睡袋里钻出来。  
“我们快离开这儿。”次元把五右卫门拽出睡袋：“我们争取今晚就回去。”  
五右卫门还没完全从梦境中清醒过来，就被次元拉上了汽车。  
“我知道胡勒曼在哪儿了，中午十二点他会和商业伙伴在多西亚餐厅吃饭。”  
“所以我们就这么大摇大摆地冲进去？会引来警察的。”  
“我知道有个用来送货的后门，可以用来赌一把。”次元说道，一脚把油门踩到底，在绿灯变红前冲过路口。周围的车似乎对这辆莽撞的车极不满意，纷纷按下喇叭。  
“次元，我觉得你回来后不太正常了。”  
“我正常得很，我没事。”  
“一定是发生什么了。”五右卫门敏锐地察觉到了什么：“你的扣子几乎全弄错了，你现在像只落水狗。”  
“停，住嘴，别再问任何无关问题了！”次元吼道，吼完后他才意识到自己刚才是多暴躁，对五右卫门的态度是有多差。天哪，五右卫门可能在桥东下面眼巴巴地等了他很久，临近凌晨才睡下，他就这么对待五右卫门吗？  
“五右卫门，我很抱歉，回去后我会跟你说明一切......”  
正是午餐时间，多西亚餐厅里聚集了不少人，次元瞄到胡勒曼坐在窗边的桌子，他的商谈伙伴应该还没来。  
次元走到那桌，拉开椅子坐下。  
“您好，胡勒曼先生，我们想在午餐时间前跟您谈一点事情，您应该不介意吧。”次元说这句话的同时，拿枪顶住胡勒曼的膝盖，挤出一个微笑：“希望您配合。”  
五右卫门站在胡勒曼后面，以防他找机会逃跑。桌布很长，遮住了桌下的枪，再加上几乎所有人都在忙手头的事，尽管这里人流涌动，也没人会察觉到某个角落的异常。  
“我直接切入主题好了，是你一手创造了那条贩卖儿童的产业链，对吧？”  
“你是？”  
“闭嘴，你个人贩子，乖乖回答问题，不然我给你在膝盖上开个洞。”  
“是的是的，是我，但是，我想请你听一下我的话。”  
“你能说出什么好话，狗嘴里吐不出象牙。”  
“这可不对了，我是在做慈善。”胡勒曼说：“次元大介，你只不过是地下的一个地头蛇罢了，眼界也真是有限。”  
见次元没说话，胡勒曼就接着信口开河了：“你知道每天地下都有多少儿童饿死吗？我供给这些孩子吃喝，给他们睡觉的地方，我就是他们的恩人。而且你可能不知道，有些父母是自愿把他们的孩子交给我们。你把孩子们带回地下，反而会让他们饿死。”  
次元沉默了一会儿，胡勒曼以为自己的诡辩奏效了，松了口气。  
“自圆其说的不错，胡勒曼先生。如果不是我见识过你们这些人的德行，我可能真信了。”  
“什......”  
“你确实对我做了不错的调查，可惜，你查到的永远只限这五年之内的资料。”次元禁不住吃吃笑起来：“想不到我能看到你们的自保手段反而成了你们的绊脚石。”  
次元开枪了，手枪里装了消音器，大厅里只有胡勒曼的惨叫声。  
次元的情绪真的太激动了，愤怒已足以让他失去以往的冷静，一颗子弹射中胡勒曼的膝盖，另一个射偏了，没能穿过胡勒曼的大脑，打中了他的肩膀。  
保安被惊动了，次元和五右卫门只能选择匆匆逃离。  
“五右卫门，我们分开逃跑，如果我们两人都被抓住了，那一切就没意义了。”  
五右卫门目送次元跑到前门引开保安，转头沿小路离开。  
找谁呢？现在想想，他对这个世界几乎一无所知。次元有什么信任的人吗？五右卫门一边跑，一边思索。钱形警部可以信任吗？他似乎是站在我们这边的。  
五右卫门不知道，有人正通过屏幕监视他。  
抓到你了，日本猫。

钱形幸一没想到，被临时调任到地上后，第一个任务就是抓捕并审讯次元大介。  
次元大介的状态不太好，他拒绝交待任何事情，甚至破口大骂。已经连续换了好几个审讯人员，最终没办法只能让钱形幸一来。  
“次元大介，你胆子真是越来越大了啊，不仅私贩军火，还干起暗杀来了。”  
“操你的，我手再脏也没胡勒曼的手脏。”  
钱形将手搭上次元的肩膀，想让次元冷静下来，没想到却让次元情绪更加激动了。  
“滚开，拿走你的手！”  
次元猛地侧过身子，手部发力把桌子扯得呯咚作响。审讯室外的警员们见状冲进去按住次元大介，给次元大介注射镇静剂强迫他平静下来。钱形还想说点什么，却被其他人劝了出去。  
过了一会儿，其他人从审讯室出来了。钱形想回到审讯室，却被警长拦住了。  
“警长，我想再跟次元大介谈谈。”  
“不必了钱形君，你不再负责这个案子了，请回吧。”  
“我就再和他见一面，五分钟一到就离开，请您通融。”钱形将一沓钞票塞进警长手里，得到对方的许可后进入审讯室。  
次元大介安安静静地坐在椅子上，双手软软地被手铐固定在桌子上，脑袋无力地下垂，整个人都萎蔫了一样，脸色惨白，黑眼圈很重。  
“次元大介。”  
次元半阖的眼睛睁了睁，一言不发。  
“次元大介，我完全相信你，你一定要对我说实话。”  
次元张了张嘴，尝试发出一点声音。钱形凑近次元，去听次元断断续续吐出的单词。  
“去调查胡勒曼......他贩卖人口......证据我放在35号路裁缝铺边消防栓底下......一定要......小心.....”  
钱形尝试问出更多的信息，这时警长敲门催促，钱形只能悻悻离去。

鲁邦驾车来到酒店的包间，胡勒曼的秘书马修已经在那里等候多时了。  
“胡勒曼先生怎么样了？”鲁邦客套地问了一句。  
“第二颗子弹恰好避开了要害，现在已经脱离危险了，正在病房静养。”  
“啊，是嘛，真是幸运啊。”鲁邦笑道，给自己倒了杯红茶。  
“鲁邦三世，我们希望你能加入到我们这边来，尽管我们以前可能有些嫌隙，可我不希望因此影响我们的合作。”  
“是吗？那你们能给我什么好处吗？”  
对面看起来已经将一切准备妥当了，一通电话过去，两分钟后就传来了敲门声，他们把石川五右卫门押了过来。  
“我们给您准备了一只漂亮的日本猫。”  
五右卫门被这些人喂了药，几乎站不住脚，得靠他人搀扶着。他的愤怒几乎被情欲掩盖掉了，面颊红润，双腿不自然地夹紧以掩饰自己的窘迫。  
他们用手捋开五右卫门额前的刘海，好让鲁邦看清那双充满迷茫深陷欲望的漂亮眼睛，和那张女儿节玩偶般精致的脸蛋。  
五右卫门眨眨眼，看清了站在他面前的人。  
“鲁邦三世......你这混蛋，背叛了我们吗？”  
五右卫门似乎恢复了点神智，挣扎着想要站稳。却被抓住胳膊按倒在地。  
“小野猫，你真觉得你和你的婊子大哥有什么资格来和我们交涉吗？你们只有单方面挨我们操的份。”马修揪住五右卫门的头发，强迫五右卫门抬起头来。  
马修转头问鲁邦：“所以，您对这个礼物还满意吗？”  
“我还想看你们在我面前验一下货，这不过分吧。”鲁邦提出了要求。  
马修示意了一下部下，三人走上前来，两人强行掰开五右卫门的嘴巴，另一人解开裤链将阴茎硬怼进五右卫门嘴里。五右卫门一直往后缩，阴茎似乎戳到他的嗓子眼了，他的眼睛开始流生理性泪水，表情痛苦。那三个人似乎对五右卫门的反应很满意，更卖力的按住五右卫门的脑袋并操他的嘴。  
痛苦似乎让五右卫门清醒了一些，他突然不挣扎了。  
令人意想不到的事情发生了，五右卫门合嘴咬断了那人的阴茎，还咬伤了另外两人的手指。  
惨叫声充满酒店房间，五右卫门吐出那根鲜血淋漓的阴茎，又干呕了几下。  
“你个该死的野猫，我要在你脖子上捅个洞用来操。”马修拿枪对准五右卫门。  
“先别着急，马修先生。”鲁邦制止了马修：“我很满意，我接受你这份礼物。”  
“可是......”  
“我早就预测着事情会变成这样了，我就喜欢他这点。”鲁邦用纸巾擦掉五右卫门嘴边的血：“请你们回避一下，我要拆我的礼物了。”  
马修带着人出去了，房门关上后，马修对着门啐了一口：“妈的，真是个难伺候的主儿，等这件事过去就把你也除掉。”  
他们不知道，他们说话时，鲁邦耳朵上的绿宝石耳钉间断闪着光，这个邪恶的小精灵把他们的对话一字不漏地传给了鲁邦。  
房间内，鲁邦让五右卫门仰躺在床上，褪下五右卫门的长裤，把五右卫门的双腿打开。五右卫门的阴茎已经有了勃起的迹象，后面的小嘴一张一合，仿佛在期待些什么。  
“你这里有被碰过吗？”  
“关你什么事！”五右卫门这句话听起来软绵绵的，听起来没啥威慑力。  
“那我就按我的心意随便玩好了，让我看看那些人给我留下些什么。”鲁邦在马修他们留下的旅行包里翻翻找找，找出一套灌肠器：“不错，就用这个吧。”  
鲁邦抱起五右卫门，把他带到卫生间的浴缸里。  
“难受的话就说出来，我可不想第一次就把你玩坏。”  
五右卫门自然是抿着嘴一言不发。第一次的灌肠是为了清洁，之后几次就是明显带着亵玩意味了。鲁邦将灌肠液灌进五右卫门的后穴，然后给五右卫门塞上肛塞以防灌肠液流出，观察五右卫门的表情。稍等片刻，又准备了一管注进去，反复几次后，五右卫门的小腹鼓鼓的，像怀孕四个月的女人的肚子一样。  
鲁邦出去了一阵子，等他回来时，发现五右卫门伸手试图去拔出那个肛塞，五右卫门的阴茎已经完全勃起了，那副强忍欲望的样子真惹人喜欢。  
“只是一些灌肠液，就把你弄成这副样子吗？”鲁邦蹲下观察五右卫门的面部表情：“不愿说话那就接着忍着吧，我先来洗掉你嘴里的血。”  
花洒喷出的水流洒在嘴上痒痒的，五右卫门稍稍张了张嘴，想让水流冲走嘴里带着浓重腥味的血。鲁邦注意到了五右卫门的小动作，将刚刚出浴室拿的按摩棒塞进五右卫门嘴里。  
“唔——”  
“别咬，咬了会漏电的。”鲁邦威胁道。  
五右卫门乖乖张嘴任凭按摩棒在里面捣弄。鲁邦操够了五右卫门的嘴，拔出五右卫门后穴的肛塞，把被五右卫门舔湿的按摩棒操了进去，随着按摩棒的一进一出，灌肠液也顺着按摩棒淌出来。五右卫门双手抓紧浴缸两侧，爽到脚尖蜷缩起来。五右卫门射精之后，肚子里还有不少灌肠液，鲁邦轻轻按五右卫门的肚子让液体流出来，五右卫门又颤抖着失禁了。  
“这具身体真诚实得可爱。”鲁邦往浴缸里放水冲掉污物，再次放满水后坐进浴缸，抱起五右卫门，操进五右卫门的后穴。被调教得服服帖帖的后穴顺从地吸住鲁邦的阴茎，享受着一下一下操弄。  
欲望得到稍许疏解后，恨意又重新袭来，五右卫门咬上鲁邦的肩膀，把鲁邦疼得叫唤一声。  
“松口，小猫，不然我就不告诉你次元大介的去向了。”鲁邦抚上五右卫门柔顺的黑发，在五右卫门耳边说道。  
“！”五右卫门猛地掐住鲁邦的脖子，想牵制住鲁邦，却反被鲁邦钳制住双臂。  
“你再这么恣意妄为，那要么等着见到次元大介的尸体，要么等着在网上看到他被十多个人轮奸的视频吧。”  
“......”五右卫门扭过头，拒绝和鲁邦交流。  
“你想好了吗？”

钱形离开后，次元被带出审讯室，又被押回警车上。警车缓缓驶离警察局，来到一处破旧谷仓。  
有一辆黑色轿车已经在那里等候多时了，车窗上贴着膜，从外面看不清车内坐了些什么人。  
次元几乎是被拖拽下警车，然后被推搡着前往那辆黑色轿车。  
“喂喂，不打算在这么好的地方解决掉我吗？外面可是有一大片肥沃的土地呢。”次元在被推进那辆黑色轿车前打趣道。  
“闭嘴，婊子，这里没你说话的份。”  
车门“砰”地一声阖死了，车内有打手拿枪对着次元，以防次元耍什么花招。  
“拜托，别这么无趣，这么大费周章地跑到这里迎接我，竟然连个解释都没有吗？”  
“次元大介，如果是三十年前，我应该会很乐意把你抱上我的床。”隔着坚厚的防护栏，坐在副驾驶的那人如是说道。  
“是吗？我可不觉得你是在夸我。”  
“既然你心里都那么清楚，那我就不卖关子直接说了。次元大介，你停止调查这件事，我们就可以让你的军火生意合法，并且我会保证每年你都会接到一笔地上的订单。”  
“你在说什么，我完全不清楚。”次元摇头装傻：“如你的部下所说，我是来地上卖淫的，这是难道是什么足以惊动你们的大事吗？还是说，我的生意实在太好了，影响了你们的？”  
次元将最后一句话的音咬得特别重，还眨巴了两下眼以表示自己的无辜。  
“你们瞧，他被鲁邦操多了，也染上鲁邦那小子油嘴滑舌的坏习惯了。”那人对他的部下们说道，可车里的气氛过于剑拔弩张，没人敢笑。  
“我也是很风流的，不过我平时喜欢表现得沉稳一点而已。”  
“建议你还是少说点，待会有好几个人要审问你呢。”次元成功让那人感到了不悦。  
那人确实没有骗次元，谷仓附近有一处人烟稀少的林区，那里有一些度假用的别墅，几个人正襟危坐在别墅里等次元到来。次元悄悄环视一下周围，发现这些人都在鲁邦第一次给自己看的资料上出现过。  
“哎呀，我这是深入敌营了吗？”  
“你还真让我们好好费了一番功夫，次元大介。”  
“所以呢？你们查清我的底了吗？”次元眨眨眼。  
“还真费了一番功夫，如果不是费曼局长想起五年前的事的话，估计我们心里现在还没底。”  
费曼五年前不过是一个靠关系勉强进入机构工作的小科员。当时政府在地底层秘密建了一个实验室，暗中研究任何可能引起大众争议的实验，次元当时是驻守在那个实验室的部队的一员，后来实验室中发生了特大爆炸事故，附近死伤惨重，甚至上面的两个地层也感受到了震感。对此，政府只得删除了所有相关人员的资料，并第一时间封锁了消息。费曼当时正好负责给这些人以前登记的所有身份信息按下删除键。可惜百密一疏，次元大介在这场爆炸中悄悄活下来了，一个名为石川五右卫门的实验体也趁乱逃了出来。  
“所以，次元大介，你必须死。”  
“是吗？可惜我不想。”钱形离开之前悄悄塞给次元一个开锁器，次元把开锁器塞在袖子里，在通过说话转移那些人的注意力时已经悄悄解开了手铐。  
次元撂倒身边的保镖，缴了他的枪。次元没有一点犹豫，十五发子弹一颗都没有浪费，恰好射穿了十五个人的心脏。  
次元抬手擦擦溅到脸上的血，从一具尸体身上搜出手机，打开浏览器。  
钱形已经将次元留下的证据公之于众了，加上峰不二子的黑客技术确保没人能让这些从网路上消失，现在网上一片混乱。  
次元拨通五右卫门的电话，没想到接电话的是鲁邦。  
“鲁邦？怎么是你？”  
“次元你竟然给五右卫门打电话却不给我打电话，我好伤心哦。我猜你现在应该在湖景区的别墅里吧，我已经到门口了，里面的枪声是你造成的吧。”  
“算你猜的还算准，你过来吧，事情结束后我想打一炮，这次你敢再用些稀奇古怪的玩意儿我就把你的鸡巴剁碎喂狗。”  
五右卫门跟着鲁邦一起来的，次元有点好奇五右卫门怎么突然不那么讨厌鲁邦了，以前可是都不肯跟鲁邦同处一个房间的。  
“可惜我们只有解决外面那些喽啰的份，次元你真是的，都不给我们一个英雄救美的机会。”  
次元耸耸肩：“你们也算达成目的了，我枪里的子弹只够杀掉屋里的人，如果你们没及时到，我估计必死无疑了。”  
鲁邦挽住次元的胳膊，两人并排着走出别墅。  
“我们去哪儿，旅馆、我家，还是我们就在车上做？”  
“我刚刚给钱形警部打了电话，如果你不想来因不及提上裤子而光着屁股开车逃窜，就带我们去你家。”  
“你们？”  
“是啊，你该不会想丢下五右卫门吧。”次元拉过五右卫门，在五右卫门的额头上印下一吻：“鲁邦你应该不会是拔屌无情那种人吧？”

三人滚到一张床上，次元去扯五右卫门的和服，鲁邦去解次元的领带。手忙脚乱地解完所有衣服后，鲁邦准备好了润滑液和避孕套，还有跳蛋和按摩棒等小玩意儿。  
鲁邦和五右卫门一个挽住次元的胳膊，一个搂住次元的腰。三人定在床上，面面相觑了半分钟，鲁邦和五右卫门互相瞪着对方，谁也不打算让谁。鲁邦拽了拽次元的胳膊，五右卫门搂紧次元的腰，气氛一度十分紧张尴尬。  
“鲁邦三世，你别欺人太甚。”五右卫门皱着眉头满脸不悦。  
“是吗？难道你在吃醋吗？”鲁邦也针锋相对。  
“你们一起来的时候看起来不是相处的不错吗？你们该不会一起瞒着我什么事吧？”所有事情结束后，次元又恢复了以往那副看热闹不嫌事大的样子。  
五右卫门瞬间涨红了脸，坐在那里不知所措。次元拉着五右卫门到鲁邦身前，让五右卫门给鲁邦口交。五右卫门一开始满脸疑惑，但看到次元不容置喙的眼神，还是乖乖埋头把鲁邦的阴茎含入口中。  
“喂喂，这好恐怖啊，我可见到他把别人的阴茎咬下来，当时那场面真是血淋淋的呢。”鲁邦大呼小叫起来，次元贴在鲁邦身后，故意用乳头去蹭鲁邦的后背，含住鲁邦的耳垂，趴在鲁邦耳边小声说：“这是你该得的报应。”说完小声笑了出来。  
“次元啊......既然这样为什么还要邀请我上床啊。”  
“因为我不会放弃任何可以愉悦我的身体的机会。”次元俏皮地眨眨眼：“我还以为你早就知道我是个坏人了。”  
五右卫门的口交技术并不是很娴熟，鲁邦稍微往前顶了顶就把五右卫门呛到了，五右卫门吐出阴茎，咳嗽了几声。次元代替五右卫门坐到了鲁邦的阴茎上，挑起五右卫门的下巴与五右卫门接吻。  
次元扭动腰肢，通过自己身体的上下起伏来获取愉悦，鲁邦坐在那里哭笑不得，任凭次元骑在自己的阴茎上动。  
“鲁邦，”次元双手搭上鲁邦的肩膀，一双锐利又漂亮的黑眼睛直视着鲁邦：“说实话，跟以前你粗暴地在床上对待我相比，哪个更让你兴奋？”  
“如果是现在的我，我喜欢你的一切样子。”  
“太无聊了，这像是电视剧的台词。”次元好像有点不满：“你不会以为一个年近四十的人会相信这种话吧？”  
“算了，其实这不重要。”次元叹了一口气：“今晚过后，我们会回到地下，以后我们可能再也见不到了，跟你合作很愉快，鲁邦三世。”  
那晚他们三个做的很过火，以至于第二天三人都等到日上三竿才起床，床上床下都一片狼藉，三人努力了很久才把团成一团的皱巴巴的衣服展平到能穿出去的地步。  
连个告别吻都没有，他们就这么分开了。好像在酒吧偶然遇到的陌生人，打完一炮后就在第二天清晨各奔东西。  
次元大介回到了地下继续经营他的军火生意，偶尔打开电视看看新闻，世界形势像是变了也像是没变，胡勒曼一案牵连出许多人来，这些人不至于锒铛入狱，但名声都烂的差不多了，一些媒体甚至预测鲁邦三世将会参加下一届总统竞选。但地下的人还是在地下，地上的人永远在地上。  
次元关掉电视，仰躺在沙发上睡着了，最近钱形可能会来找他，毕竟那是十多条人命，不是说能放走他就放走的。  
迷迷糊糊中，次元感到有人松开他的领带，解开他的衬衫扣子，双手盖住他胸部的软肉大力揉捏。  
“喂，五右卫门，别闹......让我睡会儿。”次元伸手去扒拉那人的胳膊，没睡醒时自然也使不上什么力道，软绵绵的。  
“我跑这么远来地下见你，你还把我当成五右卫门了？我太伤心了。”那人仿佛受到了打击，揉胸的力度都减小了。  
这声音听起来好耳熟，次元睁开眼，果然是鲁邦三世这混蛋刚刚在摸他。  
“你不在你那城堡似的家里蹲着，跑到我这垃圾堆里做什么？”次元感到又好气又好笑。  
“来寻宝。”鲁邦答道。  
相隔三个月未见，肌肤相贴时竟有一种陌生的新鲜感。两人像热恋中的青少年般激烈地拥吻，鼻尖几乎紧靠在一起，唇舌交缠，吻得难舍难分。  
两人的动作都透露着一股急切，仿佛这次做完后就再也见不到面似的。次元刚手忙脚乱地解开自己的皮带，鲁邦的手就迫不及待地伸进他的裤子里，隔着内裤揉捏柔软的阴蒂。次元舒展开身体躺下，顺便蹬掉了自己的裤子。  
“喂，你就光这么躺着享受吗？”鲁邦小声抱怨。  
“不然呢？可是你自己主动来找我的。”  
作为报复，鲁邦轻轻掐了一下次元的阴唇，次元反射性地踹了鲁邦一脚，鲁邦又顺便抓住了次元的小腿，两人扭在一起。  
门突然被人从外面打开了，鲁邦和次元齐齐向门口看去，只见钱形幸一站在门口，满脸的尴尬与疑惑。  
“次元大介......我知道你能力不小，没想到你的势力已经扩展到地上了。”钱形缓缓说道。  
“哎呀，这是钱形老叔吗？经常在新闻上看到呢，没想到会在这儿见面。”鲁邦倒是一点也不尴尬，反而很自来熟，语气轻松地邀请钱形：“要一起来吗，钱形老叔？”  
“算了吧，我还有公务在身......”  
“你的公务不就是调查我吗？”次元抢答道：“过来吧老叔，我偶尔也想试试前后一起。”  
次元面朝鲁邦，趴在鲁邦身上，稍稍抬起臀部，钱形则来到次元身后。  
这两人好像天生就有默契感，几乎是同时进入次元的身体。次元喘息一声，挺了挺腰，换成一个让自己舒服的姿势。两根阴茎有节奏地在阴道和后穴里进出，润滑液从里面流出来，淌到阴茎上又被带着操了进去，发出啪啪的水声。次元搂住鲁邦的肩膀，脚趾偷偷去蹭钱形的大腿，陶醉的呻吟声听起来像是一只被摸肚皮的猫发出的呼噜声。  
“喂，鲁邦三世，你知道次元大介是这副德行吗？”  
“我当然知道，我现在仿佛又变回了十五岁，被次元这家伙的一切都很好奇，完全被他吸引。”


End file.
